The present invention is related generally to wireless communication systems and, in particular, to determining network access in such wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems have become ubiquitous. As the numbers of users of such systems grow larger, the cost of building networks supporting these systems increases. As a result, wireless network engineering has grown in importance. Network engineering as used herein means the process of designing a network architecture and developing methods of operating a network, including the design of the components used in the network, as well as the methods of interfacing the network with users. One key element of wireless network engineering is access control. Access control in wireless networks involves matching mobile devices and bandwidth requirements with appropriate access technologies and equipment to meet these requirements. Access control engineering has grown more complex with the advent of end-user devices, such as wireless handsets, that are capable of accessing a wireless network via any of multiple well-known access technologies. For example, various devices may be capable of accessing a wireless network via cellular technology, Wi-Fi (802.11) technology, Wi-MAX (802.16) (802.11, 802.16, and other 802.1x series technologies are collectively referred to herein as 802.1x technologies) and other technologies adapted to interface a device with a wireless network, depending on which access technology is available. These technologies are very well known in the art and will not be discussed further herein other than as is necessary for the understanding of the present invention. Since each of these technologies can be used for wireless network access, it is desirable to take such diverse access abilities into account when engineering the design and operational functionality of a network. However, in wireless networks, the mobile nature of an end user while using such a mobile device makes such engineering difficult.